Man of Iron's Sister
by I feel Wicked Lol yay
Summary: You are Tony's Little sister but what happens when you like Loki
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh," You sigh. "How could this day get any, more, boring." (Y/N) Stark laid on top of your old brown couch in the living of her apartment in New York. You, the less successful Stark, had just come back from a big mission. You was currently working for S.H.E.I.L.D, a secret agency. That's right, Tony may have the almost all the money, but You had more hand-to-hand combat, training, problem solving skills and, all the musical talent. Tony was never good at anything that had to do with Fine arts.  
You finally decided that it would be wise to turn on the tv. 'Who's Line Is It Anyway' had come on. At least she could watch something that would bring up her sprits, but before she even got half way through the show, Tony appeared on her tv.  
"SIS," Tony practically screamed into the screen. You felt your body jolt up in surprise a little bit. Tony saw that and started laughing.  
"Oh, I got you good," He chuckled.  
"Ha-Ha," you said with a teasing sarcastic tone. You rolled her eyes even though she had a huge smile on her face. 'That's Classic Tony,' You thought.  
"What is it that you needed," You asked. Tony calmed down to deliver the news.  
"We are throwing a party tonight," he paned the camera on his friends the avengers, "Could you come?" he asked. He put on the dorkiest face so You couldn't say no. You laugh harder than she had in a few months.  
"Of course I'll come," You responded. Tony's Grin twice the size it was already.  
"Tony who are you talking to," You heard someone ask behind him.  
"No one," Tony replied and hung up. Just then she got a text from Tony saying: 'Meet me outside the tower at 7:00pm and wear something nice, you going to be seen by two gods.'  
You looked up at the clock, '5:00'.  
"Perfect," you Shouted.

You pull out the prettiest dress you have. The Bodice was golden lace until the waist, there was a silky darker shade of gold tie around the waist. The rest of the dress was gold, the same fabric as the tutu you used to wear as a child. It rested around your knees. You looked in the mirror almost satisfied with yourself. You braided and crown braid across your head, you always thought that the crown braid looked good in your (h/c) hair. You were almost finished, you Grabbed your makeup kit. You grabbed the eye-liner, white eye-shadow, gold sparkles and, mascara. You applied your makeup expertly. When you were finished you looked in the mirror completely satisfied with yourself.  
You finished around 6:45. Stark Towers was a five minuet walk, Tony wanted to make sure you guys lived close. You threw on a black zip-up hoddie, you knew it wasn't formal but, you love hoddies more than anyone. You start the walk; it was only a little bit chilly since it was Mid-June. You start to wonder about the two gods Tony had mentioned. You knew about Thor but, who was the other one. You rounded the last corner and started to hear music thumping. You rolled your eyes knowing it was the party. You arrived at the foot of the stark tower, When Tony saw you his mouth dropped open.  
"I didn't know you could clean up that nice," Tony Teased. "I guess I'll to keep the other guys away from you… but… what's with the hoddie." You blushed, you almost forgot you were wearing it. You quickly un-zipped the hoddie and placed it in the coat room. You and Tony had a pleasant conversation on the way to the party, the elevators open and you see, The Famous, avengers getting ready to Truth or Dare. Everyone turned around and stared at you, one of them, a huge blonde one came up to you.  
"Hello, my Name is Thor, and might I say you radiant, what must your name be," Thor asked. Blush creeped into your cheeks.  
"(Y/N)- "You started saying your name when Tony butted in and Yelled; "Stark, yep that's right I have a little sister." Your face was now burning with embarrassment. You looked around the room, each one of the faces was, familiar, except one. A tall raven haired man with bright green eyes that sometimes you swore blue, 'who is that' you stood and said on his way here,  
"The Man of Iron's Sister?" You nodded. He made his way over to you and Thor. He looked angry.  
"I was told I must do this," he mumbled. He stood up taller than he was before, and said; "Hello lady (Y/N), my name is Loki," he bent down kiss you hand. Your Cheeks flush.  
"Come on (Y/N)," Tony said still in his usual teasing tone. "haven't you been shown affection by a man other than me," he teased while grabbing some whiskey.  
"No," You begin to defend yourself. "You know as well as I do boys never liked me because I was an actress,' you pouted. Tony Rolled his eyes at your comment.  
"Or, It was because they were afraid of your awesome big Brother,"  
"Tony, not even a fly would be scared of you without your suit," a man said with short blonde hair. He was mostly wearing Red, White and, blue, so you kind of assumed it was Steve Rodgers. They others around the table started to snicker.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what are you super-humans up to," You jokingly asked. The table snickered again.

"We were just about to play TRUTH OR DARE," Tony basically screamed.

"Anthony you still haven't told Thor and I how to play this game of truths and dares," Loki spoke up. His Scowl was still present but, you can't help but focus on his eyes. Tony explained the rules to truth or dare. Loki, Thor, and Steve's faces went grave.

"Knowing you Tony you'll make this a lot dirtier than it needs to be," Steve stated. You and Natasha started to laugh really hard. Tony's face scowled just as much as Loki's.

"You Know Anthony I'm beginning to like that new look of yours," Loki delivered with perfect timing. The Whole Table burst out laughing. You noticed Loki's face, you liked it much more that way.

" Shut it, Reindeer Games," Tony snapped. He sat down at the table pouting like a little kid. So, your 3rd favorite game began.

"Clint, Truth or Dare," Natasha asked.

"Truth," Clint Responded

"What is the most embarrassing photo you have or yourself and… can I see?" Natasha said smirking.

"A photo of me when I was little and, no you cannot," Clint said while crossing his arms sassily.

"Jarvis pull up the photo from his phone," Tony commanded.

"Wait-what," Clint shrieked. Jarvis pulled up a photo of baby Clint in a pink bonnet. The whole table started to laugh and Clint's face turned a red you know only happens when someone gets really embarrassed. The laughter calmed down, Clint looked Tony right in the eye.

"Tony, truth or dare," Clint asked.

"Uh, Duh, Dare," Tony screamed. You rolled your eyes, you wondered sometimes how you two were related.

"I dare you to drink a concoction that (y/n) makes," Clint sneered. Tony looked at you with a pleaded look as you returned it with a smirk. The playful teasing and dares went on for a few minutes before Tony finally got fed up that no-one was going dirty so, he came up with a plan that evolved the two people nobody has asked yet, (y/n) and Loki.

"(y/n) truth or dare", Tony asked you.

"Dare," you responded. You usually choose dare because it makes things more exciting.

"I dare you to… make out with Loki, I've got to make this more interesting", was something you sure weren't expecting. Loki shot a glare at Tony, while tony snickered like a little child that just planted a prank.

"Really Anthony, a child really, Don't do it (y/n) he's just a child", Loki demanded.

"I know (y/n), she can't back down from a dare," Tony sneered. The whole table looked at you. It's true, you have never once backed down from a dare. You walk over to the other side of the table where Loki was sitting. You sighed angrily at your brother and sat on Loki's lap and started to kiss him. It took Loki a second to respond but you pushed your tongue into his mouth and after a few seconds of dominance pull away and sat back in your chair and frowned. Tony started to laugh along with Thor who slapped his brother's back. Loki wore the same expression that you did as everyone laughed, except Steve who turned bright red.

"I guess now is a good time to tell you guys," Tony broke the laughter fit. "(y/n) has been asked to join the avengers." You brightened up as the whole table clapped. "No more living in that crappy apartment, we have a room for you….

Welcome to the Avengers (y/n)!"


	3. Chapter 3

You couldn't believe what you just heard. You realized that you mouth was gaped open. 

"Close your mouth SISTA CAUSE IT'S HAPPENIN'," Tony Bellowed. "Your room is on the same floor as Loki's and, don't bother getting your stuff. I paid someone to do that after you left."

"Wait my floor," Loki asked with a clear look of irritation.

"Yeah, you got a problem reindeer games," you said in a teasing tone you took after your big brother. "Did the guy already put my stuff in my room?"

"Yeah," Tony responded. "I even had it painted your favorite color." You were so happy that you ran over to Tony and hugged him. Tony returned the embraced and ran to the elevator to the floor.

"Jarvis could you please bring me to my floor," You asked politely. Even though Jarvis was made out of technological design you still felt like you had to be polite.

"Of course Miss Stark," Jarvis ringed in his British voice. The elevator pulled you up to the spacey floor you and Loki are sharing. You see the hallway for the bedrooms, you walk into the room made for you. _**It was perfect.**_ Tony knew you so well the room was painted for favorite colors and everything was in its place. You walk over to your computer and turned it on, signed in. Spotify was right where you left it. You love music. Tony has the money and the brains but he doesn't really know a good song for a bad one.

You always had a strange taste from Shakira to Fall-Out Boy. You started to play your playlist, the first song up… Marvin Gaye by Charlie Puth and Meghan Trainor the remix (because you were feeling dancey). You and a group of girls, back in the good old days that you were in musical theater, made up a dance to this and won a talent show. You started to do the moves perfectly. You jumped and Spun in perfect timing to the beat. You started singing along. All the sudden you heard your door open. You rushed to turn off the music. Loki stood in the door way with his ever present scowl.

"If you're going to live on this floor could you at least turn down the music a little bit," Loki sneered.

"Fine," You responded. You thought he was going to leave after that but he just stood there. After what seemed like hell Loki finally spoke up.

"Where'd you learn to dance like that," He asked with pure curiosity.

"Tony may have the brains but I was always better at almost everything musical," You said feeling a bit intimidated by his eyes staring into your skull but, you decided not to show it.

"Well your very good, "Loki said and, walked away. Living with him would be strange.


End file.
